Jamás
by NaryMont
Summary: Un song fic de mi pareja favorita de Dragon Ball, Goku y Milk, Un día todos los saiyas se van a entrenar y de paseos escolares dejando sola a Milk...
1. Recuerdos

Jamás

Por: NaryMont

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los tomé prestado un momentito para hacer este fic.

Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos..."

 **Que no me falte tu cuerpo jamás... Jamás**

 **ni el calor de tu forma de amar... Jamás**

 **ni la ternura de tu despertar**

 **que no me falte jamás... Jamás...**

Las manecillas del reloj casi marcaban las 11:30 a.m. en el distrito 439 del Este. La montaña lucía un poco nevada en la punta y a lo lejos los árboles que la cubrían semejaban una alfombra de suave terciopelo verde. Un lago cercano reflejaba esa linda imagen como si la montaña fuera una mujer vanidosa mirándose en un espejo.

Cerca de ahí, en una sencilla pero acogedora casa, una mujer realizaba sus actividades diarias, caminaba de un sitio a otro acomodando, limpiando y recogiendo el desorden reinante en la casa. Se sentía un poco melancólica a pesar de estar acostumbrada a estar sola por la mañana, pero después de todo el ajetreo de unas horas atrás, la casa le parecía más silenciosa que nunca. Luego de ordenar un poco la sala, se dirigió a la cocina. Ya tenía que comenzar a preparar la comida, aunque claro, hoy no cocinaría para sus tres saiyas como siempre; sólo para ella. Mientras picaba algunas verduras para la sopa, por su mente pasó el día anterior durante la comida.

–¡Esto está delicioso, Milk! –exclamó Goku, con la boca llena del riquísimo guisado.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de escuchar siempre la misma frase, le agradaba saber que a él no se le olvidaba halagarla de esa manera. Después de todo, siempre que cocinaba para su familia lo hacía sabiendo lo mucho que disfrutaban los alimentos que ella preparaba.

–Mamá, mañana es el día del viaje –dijo Gohan mientras le extendía a su madre el plato para que le sirviera más.

–¿Qué viaje? –preguntó Goku, haciendo lo mismo que su hijo.

–El viaje de la escuela –aclaró Milk–. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Gohan nos comentó de eso la semana pasada?

–¡Oopsss!, lo había olvidado –exclamó Goku, colocando su mano tras la cabeza.

–Sólo será una semana. Volveremos el viernes en la noche –dijo Gohan entre bocado y bocado.

–Yo también saldré –comentó Goku–. Picoro y yo practicaremos una nueva técnica, quizás también vuelva hasta el viernes.

–¡¿En serio, papá?! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! –exclamó Goten lleno de entusiasmo ante la idea de aprender una técnica que presumirle a Trunks.

–Pero... Goten... la escuela –dijo Goku mirando a Milk, esperando su característica reacción.

–No hay problema, papá. Hoy fue el último examen, no sabré las calificaciones hasta la semana próxima –explicó el niño mirando suplicante a sus padres–. ¿Verdad que no hay problema, mamá?

Milk guardó silencio. ¡Una semana!, ¿qué haría ella en esa semana?... Sin querer, notó que su vida giraba en torno de su familia, no había más. Un estremecimiento involuntario la recorrió por completo. Además, se sintió un poco molesta. TODOS hacían planes sin que ella formara parte... ¿Acaso sería que se estaba volviendo demasiado posesiva o en serio estaba siendo ignorada?

–¿Verdad que puedo ir, mamá? –volvió a preguntar el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Ehhh... Sí, claro que puedes ir –contestó Milk en voz baja.

–¡Síii! –exclamó el niño sonriendo.

Milk destapó la humeante olla y con cuidado vació las verduras. En un momento la casa se inundó con un delicioso aroma. Sonrió pensando que si cualquiera de sus chicos o Goku anduvieran cerca, ya estarían junto a ella pretendiendo ver qué es lo que cocinaba.

Subió con desgano las escaleras y se detuvo en el pasillo cuando se tropezó con una camiseta de Goten. El pequeño era un descuidado, en cambio, Gohan siempre mantenía todas sus cosas en orden. A veces pensaba lo diferentes que eran sus hijos; uno tan tímido y cuidadoso y el otro tan intrépido como un torbellino; sólo tenían en común su sencillo corazón y aquella ingenuidad tan característica de... Él. Sí... Goku tenía, a pesar de su edad, el alma tan limpia, pura e inocente como la de un niño. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, sus hijos no se parecían a ella mucho... Quizás porque la sangre de sayayin era demasiado fuerte...

Tratando de mantenerse ocupada mientras estaba la comida, decidió limpiar un poco el armario. Lo tenía de verdad descuidado, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había hecho una limpieza a profundidad en aquel lugar. Comenzó a descolgar la ropa de ella y de Goku. En un momento el armario quedó casi vacío, sólo en el fondo de la estructura de madera quedaban unos cuantos ganchos con ropa colgada. Milk se encontraba un poco sorprendida por aquellas prendas que ya ni siquiera recordaba que las poseía. Las sacó y las colocó sobre la cama; sin querer sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su ropa de cuando era una jovencita. De todas las prendas destacaba una que por su tela y confección era muy hermosa.

Un suspiro escapó de su garganta al tocar la suave tela color azul. Era un vestido sencillo desmangado y de cuello alto que hacía juego con un saco de bolsas pequeñas. Casi por inercia se lo puso enfrente y se giró hasta quedar ante el pequeño espejo del tocador. Recordó cuando lo había usado la última vez, aquella noche en que Goku y ella habían ido a cenar para festejar la noticia que su amor rendía frutos y un bebé venía en camino. "Quizás ya no me queda", murmuró Milk mientras lo volvía a colocar sobre la cama, pero en el último momento lo tomó de nuevo y sacándose el vestido que en ese momento llevaba, se lo puso y con curiosidad se observó detalladamente.

"Aún me queda bien", se dijo mirando su imagen en el espejo... Sí, a pesar de los dos embarazos y de los años, la prenda se dibujaba en su cuerpo a la perfección. Se acercó aún más al tocador y fue cuando notó la pequeña mancha sobre su pecho. Aun cuando había intentado todo para que desapareciera por completo, seguía ahí como prueba de aquel accidente de Goku con la salsa china; acarició con suavidad la mancha como si se tratase de algo muy valioso y sonrió al recordar la preocupación de él cuando salpicó su vestido durante la cena en aquel restaurant hacía ya muchos años.

Se puso el saco, y al cerrar todos los botones la mancha se simuló muy bien, eso mismo le había dicho a él para que ya no se preocupara. "Olvídalo, Goku. Si me pongo el saco, la mancha no se nota". Lo cierto es que aquella noche la invadía una felicidad tan grande que deseaba que todo el mundo fuera tan feliz como ella. Además, cómo podía molestarse con Goku si él era parte de su dicha. ¡Cielos, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces! Muchos momentos felices, tristes, amargos...

Milk sacudió su cabeza y trató de situarse de nuevo en la realidad. Fijó su mirada otra vez en el espejo, lo cierto es que se sentía muy cómoda con aquella ropa, por un momento quiso creer que era aquella noche llena de dicha. Se soltó el cabello... Él muchas veces le había dicho que prefería verla con el cabello suelto, pero desde hacía ya varios años lo atrapaba en aquél peinado alto, ya que era más fácil hacer las labores domésticas sin que su largo cabello le estorbase. Concluyó que era cierto, su cara se miraba mejor enmarcada en aquel manto negrísimo. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse los dedos de Goku enredándose en su cabello como solía hacerlo por las noches antes de dormirse. Esos recuerdos la llenaban de dicha, cubrían otros llenos de dolor por despedidas y muertes repentinas.

Abrió la ventana para que el aire fresco entrara a la habitación y se recargó en el marco. El olor a flores y hierba húmeda inundó el ambiente. Observó el valle que se extendía frente a ella, ¡todo era perfecto!. Levantó la vista hasta la montaña que servía de fondo al pequeño bosquecillo y notó que la punta estaba cubierta de nieve, ¡adoraba la nieve! Quizás cuando todos volvieran le diría a Goku que la llevase hasta la punta y recordando un poco su infancia haría bolas de nieve y se las lanzaría a él a la cara... Un nuevo suspiro escapó de su garganta, era tonto, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no observaba de esa manera el hermoso lugar donde vivía, ya que entre lavar, cocinar, recoger y cuidar las notas de dos hijos, apenas le quedaba tiempo para nada.

Dejó la ventana y se encaminó hacia su vestido que descansaba sobre una silla, comenzó a desabotonar el saco cuando un olor peculiar llegó hasta la habitación. Era un aroma fuerte, penetrante y amargo... ¡olía a quemado! Casi corriendo bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, ésta se encontraba llena de humo que salía de una olla sobre la estufa. Rápidamente apagó el fuego y colocó la humeante olla sobre el fregadero. Miró la que sería su comida totalmente carbonizada. "¡Qué tonta soy, nunca me había pasado esto!", exclamó molesta con ella misma. Ahora, si quería comer tendría que volver a preparar todo de nuevo. Volteó al reloj que estaba en la pared, un poco sorprendida vio que casi daban las dos de la tarde. Salió de la cocina un poco desanimada... el silencio la ahogaba. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala. Su mano se topó con uno de los lápices de colorear de Goten... Ahh, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

Creía estar acostumbrada a estar sola, pero no era así. Era extraño, de un tiempo a la fecha, esas depresiones se hacían más frecuentes, ¿era acaso que estaba volviéndose vieja?, ¿o sólo eran tonterías propias? De pronto, de su mente surgió una idea que, aunque algo loca, la hizo levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Entró, e ignorando el desorden que existía y que nunca había visto con tanta indiferencia, abrió el último cajón del tocador y en el fondo de éste encontró aquella tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había dado hacía mucho tiempo y que nunca había usado, la tomó y luego sacó una cápsula de otro cajón. Se miró en el espejo, sólo se limitó a cepillar su cabello un par de veces. Salió de la casa y después de cerrar expandió la cápsula, abordó el sencillo aerocoche y echó una última mirada a su pequeña casa... Ellos se habían ido, pero ¿por qué no hacer de aquella semana unas pequeñas vacaciones?... Tal vez ella también las merecía...

Nota 07/11/2016: Desempolvando este viejo fic, la verdad no puedo creerlo creo que tiene más de una /década que lo escribí, sólo hice unas correcciones de ortografía, espero les guste…

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Jamás

Por: NaryMont

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los tomé prestado un momentito para hacer este fic.

Capítulo 2: "Un encuentro Inesperado..."

 **Que tú cariño no sea fugaz... Jamás**

 **sin ti no habría encontrado esta paz... Jamás**

 **que me da calma y acaricia mi alma**

 **que no me falte Jamás...**

En contraste total con el silencio y la calma que hacía apenas una hora antes la ahogaba, la ciudad era un constante movimiento, muchas personas caminaban de un lugar a otro deprisa jalando niños, cargando cosas y empujando a quien se interpusiera en su loca carrera. Milk sonrió dentro del auto detenido en aquél semáforo, miraba todo con curiosidad.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a la ciudad, casi un mes, y siempre que iba por ese lugar era para hacer las compras, siempre corriendo para llegar a preparar comida y fregar los platos. Ahora era diferente, nadie la esperaba en casa, ni tenía que llegar a una determinada hora. El sonido del claxon de varios aerocoches acompañados de gritos no muy amables la hicieron arrancar de nuevo. Manejó por algunas calles más, despacio sin prisa disfrutando esa pequeña libertad.

Un momento después de detuvo en lo que era el corazón de la ciudad, era una zona comercial rodeada de restaurantes y muchos negocios que ofrecían una diversidad enorme de productos. Se bajó del auto y después de encapsularlo lo hecho en la bolsa de su saco y comenzó a andar, se detenía en casi todos lo aparadores observando con detenimiento cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, cosas que en otras ocasiones hubiera tachado de frívolas y tontas, pero que ahora le parecían... lindas. El día le parecía hermoso a pesar de que algunas nubes comenzaban a ocultar los rayos del sol, y el cielo en lugar de azul comenzaba a pintarse de un gris muy oscuro, después de caminar un poco más su estómago exigió alimento, decidió meterse en el primer restaurante que encontrara, el elegido fue uno pequeño y muy agradable.

Milk pasó su vista por el lugar, su decoración era sencilla y el ambiente era acogedor, aunque la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas descubrió una libre cerca de la ventana, ahí se dirigió e inmediatamente después una muchacha con un mandil blanco y con libreta en mano se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué va a querer señora? - preguntó la chica amablemente.

\- Sólo el menú del día - contestó Milk.

\- ¿Algún postre?

\- Una rebanada de pastel - respondió, ni siquiera sabía por qué pero en ese momento se le antojaba terriblemente.

La chica se alejó y Milk volvió a inspeccionar el lugar, se dio cuenta que era la única que comía sola, todas las demás mesas estaban ocupadas por dos o más personas, cerca de ella estaban dos mujeres, quizás de su misma edad, que comían animadamente y entre bocado y bocado charlaban y se reían.

 **Que no me falte tú cuerpo jamás... Jamás**

 **tus risas, ni tus silencios jamás... Jamás**

 **que no me falten tus besos jamás... Jamás**

Miró por la ventana, la gente no dejaba de pasar y la luz del día comenzaba a opacarse por las nubes que habían cubierto por completo al astro rey. Hecho su cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros y sus dedos siguieron el bordado de flores amarillas del impecable mantel que cubría la mesa. La muchacha llegó con su orden sacándola de sus pensamientos, colocó el humeante plato con sopa sobre la mesa y después se alejó.

Milk sonrió tristemente, su idea no había funcionado a pesar de la gente y el murmullo de voces que la rodeaba, estaba comiendo SOLA, como lo hubiera hecho en su casa. Comió lentamente, saboreando aquella comida que aunque no demasiado sazonada, era buena, al terminar la mesera aparto los platos y le llevó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Milk asintió para agradecer a la muchacha y luego observó la golosina frente a ella, tenía una cubierta blanca con grageas de colores, partió un poco y cuando lo llevaba a su boca la conversación de la mesa vecina le llamó la atención.

\- ...Sí, como te decía, fue mejor así, ya estaba harta de que todos me miraran como un cero a la izquierda - dijo una de las mujeres, en tanto le daba otro sorbo a su taza de té.

\- ¿Y no los extrañas? - preguntó su acompañante.

\- ¿Extrañar qué?, sólo sabían que existía cuando necesitaban algo. Mi hijo mayor suele pasársela en las discotecas y mi hija sólo piensa en el novio. Mi ex marido se iba muy temprano y no regresaba hasta muy tarde, así que no extraño en nada esos días limpiando y recogiendo el tiradero que dejaban, además siempre estaba sola, comía sola, cuando me casé dejé de frecuentar a mis amistades. Ahora ya ves salgan y me divierto... Soy libre de nuevo - dijo con alegría.

\- Bueno tengo que admitir que hasta luces más joven - aseguró la otra mujer y después ambas rieron.

\- Sabes, mi teoría es que la rutina mata el amor. Creo que eso fue lo que pasó en mi vida.

Milk ya no volvió a probar el pastel, al escuchar esas palabras el sabor dulce se había convertido en amargo, ¿Acaso eso era lo que le esperaba?, se preguntó, porque si no eran unos síntomas muy parecidos... quizás. Vio a las dos mujeres levantarse y salir del restaurante sonriendo. No, eso podía ser. Una parte de ella se negaba a pensar en todo ese asunto y otra parte, una negativa, la trataba de poner alerta en aquello de quedarse sola.

Salió del restaurante un rato después, sus ánimos iban por el suelo, ahora todo lo miraba oscuro y el aire que anunciaba la pronta llegada de la lluvia le parecía más frío, se arrepintió de no haber llevado su ropa de siempre, esta era muy ligera, se arrepentía de haber salido de su casa. El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y alborotaba su cabello suelto, tal vez eso o las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos provoco que chocara contra alguien.

\- Perdón... - murmuró ella, echando su cabello hacía atrás. Ni siquiera sabía por qué era que lloraba.

\- No importa – dijo una voz masculina.

Milk levantó la vista y la fijo en aquella persona, aquel hombre la miraba con detenimiento, y un segundo después la expresión de él se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Milk, eres tú, no puedo creerlo! - exclamó él sin dejar de sonreírle.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento, creía reconocerlo pero no recordaba de dónde. Él usaba bigote y un traje muy elegante, además su cara era agradable y le era ¿familiar?.

\- Veo que no te acuerdas de mí ¿Ehh?, Soy Tamy... Tamy Okasaki - dijo él al fin.

Ese nombre lo relacionó con aquél viejo amigo, que vivía muy cerca de la aldea de su padre Ox Satan. Milk extendió su mano hacia él que enseguida estrechó la pequeña mano de ella entre las suyas.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da verte, Milk - dijo Tamy.

\- Y-yo... Disculpa por no recordarte, pero con el bigote, pues...

\- En cambio tú sigues igual - le cortó él.

Milk iba a darle las gracias por su comentario cuando algunas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad, la cual parecía que había detenido su movimiento, ya que ahora solo unas cuantas personas caminaban por las calles.

\- ¡Oh no!, esta lluvia. Pero por favor acepta tomar un té conmigo - dijo él señalando un pequeño lugar cerca de ellos.

Milk se iba a rehusar, pero la frescura de la invitación aunada a que a ella también le daba gusto ver a ese amigo del pasado la convenció, y con pasos rápidos entraron al lugar ya que ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza. El café era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera y a causa de la prematura oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior, tenía todas las lámparas de las mesas encendidas. Milk se sentía más calmada... Un poco más animada.

\- Apuesto que te gustan los lugares cerca de la ventana -comentó él mirándola.

\- Sí, creo que sí - respondió Milk.

La condujo hasta la mesa que más cerca estaba de la ventana y cortésmente le ofreció una de las sillas, Milk se sorprendió un poco con aquél gesto de caballerosidad, y sentándose solo atinó a decir un "Gracias".

\- Por un momento pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación - comentó él - pero me alegro que lo hallas hecho.

\- Siempre es bueno encontrar a los amigos - dijo Milk esbozando una leve sonrisa.

\- Veo que te casaste - comenzó él, fijando la mirada en el pequeño anillo dorado en la mano de Milk - ¿el afortunado fue aquel peleador de las artes marciales? - preguntó con un ligero aire de reproche en su voz.

\- Sí, ¿pero cómo lo supiste? - preguntó Milk sorprendida ya que a Tamy no lo había visto desde antes del torneo donde se comprometiera con Goku.

\- Yo... Asistí a ese torneo, y para todos los presentes fue una sorpresa que después del combate, los antes enemigos, se comprometieran en matrimonio... Pero créeme que el más sorprendido fui yo, nunca imagine que tú lo encontrarías. Quizás yo guardaba una pequeña esperanza - murmuró lo último para él mismo.

\- Entiendo - le dijo Milk, nadie creía que Goku estaría ahí, hasta mi padre trató de impedir que participara, pero yo sabía que Goku cumpliría su palabra.

\- Sí, cada que yo intentaba hablarte me decías que estabas comprometida, por eso nunca me aceptaste, además creo que jamás hubiera podido vencerte, siempre fuiste la mejor peleadora de la aldea y con eso de que deseabas a un marido muy fuerte pues yo no tenía oportunidad - dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

\- ¿Y tú te casaste? - pregunto Milk, tratando de desviar las preguntas hacía él.

\- Sí, pero no funcionó, preferimos separarnos, ahora somos bueno amigos.

El mesero llegó a pedirles la orden, sólo tomaron dos tazas de té caliente y siguieron conversando, en tanto él endulzaba su bebida Milk lo observaba. Él había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo viera, ahora estaba más alto, y aunque su voz no había cambiado mucho de cómo la recordaba, sus ademanes eran distintos, además ese bigote y el traje de ejecutivo que llevaba lo hacían verse muy diferente al jovencito sencillo de la aldea.

\- Sabes Milk, fue una suerte muy grande que te encontrara hoy, me alegro haber escapado de mi aburrido hotel para caminar a pesar de la amenaza de lluvia.

Milk volteó a la ventana, afuera la lluvia se había convertido en una auténtica tormenta, ¿Qué estarían haciendo Goku y los chicos?, ¿Estarían protegidos de la lluvia?, ¿Pensarían en ella?. El agua salpicaba la ventana formando infinidad de pequeñas gotas que llegando a cierto tamaño escurrían formando líneas irregulares...

\- ¿Milk?, ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó.

\- Oh, lo siento, estaba distraída - contestó ella mirándolo de nuevo a la cara.

\- Bueno, y dime ¿Por qué llorabas hace un momento? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de total desconcierto... Se había dado cuenta de aquellas lágrimas tontas que no sabía ni porqué derramara.

\- Y-yo, no lloraba - dijo desviando los ojos hacía las sombras que formaban sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos Milk, nunca has sido buena para mentir, claro que si no quieres decírmelo lo entiendo.

\- No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que son tonterías mías.

\- Nada que venga de ti será tonto - murmuró él poniendo sus manos muy cerca de las de ella.

\- Olvídalo, no tiene caso hablar de eso - dijo Milk alejando sus manos hasta la aromática taza de té.

\- Si tienes razón, no vamos a hablar de cosas tristes después de tantos años sin vernos.

\- Es verdad, muchos años, ¿y qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

\- Soy empresario, después de algunos años de aquél torneo, me asocié con unos amigos y compramos una planta ensambladora de aerocoches, actualmente es una de las más grandes.

\- Tú trabajo debe ser sumamente interesante.

\- Al principio, pero luego es demasiado aburrido, sabes Milk es horrible tener dinero y no tener con quien disfrutarlo. El amor, una familia, hijos, eso sería mi mejor recompensa después de un día de trabajo...

Él hablaba poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, de pronto Milk había notado su voz con un dejo de tristeza y sus ojos antes brillantes se opacaron de pronto.

\- Además estoy harto de viajar por todo el mundo arreglando asuntos de la empresa, saludando a personas que ni siquiera conozco para arreglar asuntos de fusiones, ventas, contratos y demás. Lo único que me agrada de este viaje es el hecho de haberte encontrado.

Ella guardó silencio al escuchar esas palabras, ahora que lo pensaba con calma era cierto, una familia era todo... El amor era todo... Goku, Gohan y Goten eran su vida y aunque en ocasiones ellos no hicieran lo que ella quería los amaba y la amaban. De pronto entendía que a los ojos de otras personas su vida podría parecer tonta, aburrida y sin sentido, pero nadie sabía los pequeños detalles que hacían que su existencia fuera como una gran aventura. Un "mamá", un roce de manos, unos dedos jugando en su cabello, hacían que su vida fuera feliz.

\- No te sientas triste, estoy segura que algún día encontraras el verdadero amor y tendrás a esa familia que tanto deseas - dijo Milk tratando de animar a su amigo, que sin querer la había animado a ella.

\- Gracias Milk - dijo él recuperando el brillo de sus ojos y su amplia sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y aunque afuera todavía las nubes permanecían cubriendo el cielo, en su propio cielo Milk veía el sol radiante.

Continuaron platicando, ambos recordaban anécdotas de aquella adolescencia que ahora, como personas adultas, veían algo lejana. Él la hizo reír varias veces al hacerla evocar situaciones graciosas que Milk ya ni siquiera recordaba, fueron varias tazas de té las que desfilaron por su mesa y el tiempo transcurría sin que ninguno lo notara. Hasta que Milk volteó hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que las luces de la ciudad estaban completamente encendidas, y en el cielo la luna se asomaba entre las nubes que el viento comenzaba a arrastrar hacia otras partes.

\- Creo que me tengo que ir - comentó ella.

\- ¿Tan pronto?, por favor quédate un poco más.

\- Lo siento, ya es muy tarde - dijo Milk levantándose de la mesa.

\- Acompáñame a cenar - suplicó él.

\- Me gustaría, pero no puedo.

\- Esta bien, pero no te niegues a comer mañana conmigo.

\- Yo...

\- Vamos, no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad... Sólo a ti - la interrumpió él.

\- Pero...

\- Mañana me voy, quisiera poder despedirme de... Una amiga... Como si le importara a alguien - insistió él mirándola

\- Está bien - accedió Milk convencida ante la actitud y los argumentos de Tamy.

\- ¿Te parece bien que sea aquí... A las dos?

\- Sí, creo que está bien...

Milk manejaba el aerocoche entre los árboles, ya se encontraba muy cerca de su casa, a lo lejos observó las luces que ya se habían encendido de forma automática. Descendió del auto y sintió el ambiente cargado de humedad, la lluvia había caído con fuerza también ahí, entró a la silenciosa casa y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala. Estaba muy cansada, había manejado mucho y no estaba acostumbrada a ello, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, afuera la temperatura bajaba a causa de la lluvia, encendió la chimenea con algo de trabajo, después de todo Goku o Gohan siempre la prendían cuando era necesario.

Se recostó sobre el mullido sofá, y mientras la habitación se comenzaba a calentar se deshizo de sus zapatos; luego centro su vista en las brillantes llamas que se ondulaban irregularmente frente a sus ojos, y casi sin sentir se quedó dormida...


	3. La cita

Jamás

Por: NaryMont

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los tomé prestado un momentito para hacer este fic.

Capítulo 3: "La Cita"

El sol trataba inútilmente de asomarse a través de la gruesa cortina de nubes que cubría el cielo, el valle lucía como semidormido a causa de la falta de luz brillante que lo despertara por completo. Una ligera brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que muchas gotas que habían quedado contenidas en ellas cayeran, simulando una suave lluvia.

Dentro de la casa de los Son, todo era silencio; sólo una respiración profunda y acompasada rompía la calma reinante. Milk dormía tranquilamente, ya que a causa del cansancio del día anterior, seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños, aún a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Al parecer, tenía un sueño muy agradable, ya que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de marfil. Luego, un suspiro escapó de su garganta y de forma casi infantil se acurrucó al respaldo del sofá murmurando suavemente un nombre... Goku. Quizás el escuchar su propia voz la hizo despertarse. Se incorporó aún confundida por estar en ese lugar y no en su habitación como siempre. La chimenea se había apagado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Recordó la tarde anterior con Tamy; siempre había sido un chico muy agradable y simpático y al parecer lo seguía siendo, pero parecía demasiado solitario y un tanto triste, lo había notado porque aunque sus labios sonreían, había algo en él que despedía cierta melancolía.

Caminó descalza rumbo a la cocina. Notó el piso helado cuando dejó atrás el suave tapete de la sala. Hacía frío, quizás por la tormenta del día anterior. Además, no faltaba mucho para que llegara el invierno. Había un desastre monumental en toda la casa, entendía el refrán que "tarea sin hacer suele crecer"... pero primero tomaría un baño de agua caliente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la habitación de un lujoso hotel se abrió, dando paso a un elegante pero triste personaje. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la amplia ventana, corrió las cortinas y fijó su mirada en la alberca de gran tamaño que se encontraba en el centro. Algunos rayos del sol que lograban traspasar las nubes chocaban con el agua de un azul claro, haciéndolo recordar cierto día de mucho años atrás. Aquella tarde lucía tan hermosa, lanzando golpes a un enemigo invisible, su perfecta silueta reflejada en el agua azul del río y con aquel brillo intenso en la mirada, ella estaba feliz y él se sentía tan desgraciado, era la última tarde que la vería a plenitud, libre, sin dueño. Quizás era el momento preciso para entregar esas flores y aquella carta... pero no se atrevió a salir de su escondite...

¿Por qué la había perdido?, tal vez por la cobardía de participar en aquel torneo; había temido a los golpes, pero si hubiera sentido el dolor de verla en brazos de otro, quizás no se habría acobardado, o tal vez era la esperanza de que aquel "tipo", al que odiaba sin conocer, no se presentara y ella volviera derrotada... Pero para él.

Ahora la había vuelto a ver, estaba casada, pero no parecía dichosa. ¿Acaso ese hombre la había hecho sufrir? Quizás era la oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo, tal vez... estaba pasando por un momento crítico en su matrimonio y por eso lloraba, o... Todas las dudas que lo asaltaban podrían tener tantas respuestas que tendrían que esperar hasta la hora de la comida.

Unos discretos pero insistentes toquidos lo sacaron de sus recuerdos. Se giró y, al reconocer la voz de su asistente al otro lado, lo hizo pasar. Un hombre joven de traje gris entró y lo saludó respetuosamente.

–El señor Nar lo busca. Está en el bar del hotel –le informó.

Tamy suspiró con resignación, el trabajo lo requería, pero por suerte era la última persona a la que viera en ese viaje y, lo más importante, era a la última a la que atendía antes de... verla a ella. Era como tener alguna prueba difícil para luego recibir la recompensa. Con paso lento, siguió al muchacho mientras anudaba de nuevo la corbata que se había desatado unos momentos antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milk salió envuelta en la bata de Goku; la suya no estaba por ninguna parte. El baño había estado delicioso, pero la temperatura seguía bajando. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando su piel se erizó al percibir el frío de la habitación.

Se paró frente al espejo y sonrió al verse tan cómica con la holgada bata de su esposo. De pronto, su mirada se topó con el pequeño reloj sobre el tocador que ya marcaba las 12:45 p.m. y dio un respingo al recordar la comida con su amigo.

–¡Cielos, estoy retrasada! Y aún tardaré casi una hora al manejar hasta allá –exclamó sorprendida por haberse levantado tan tarde.

Rápidamente buscó la ropa que debía ponerse. Pensó que sería mejor llevar pantalón y aquel suéter tejido de color blanco que Gohan y Goten le habían regalado en su cumpleaños pasado. Sí, era lo mejor, ya que afuera estaría haciendo aún más frío. Atrapó su largo cabello negro en una coleta y buscó sus zapatos más bajos; no iban bien con el pantalón, pero eran los más cómodos.

Tamy consultó su reloj una vez más, sólo había pasado un minuto desde que lo hiciera la última vez. Ya eran las 2:20 y ella no llegaba todavía, lo más seguro era que lo había olvidado o sólo le había tomado el pelo. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sintió la cápsula que contenían las rosas y el suave papel del sobre que llevaba. ¿Otra vez tendría que tirarlos como después de aquel torneo?

Un mesero se acercó a pedir su orden, pero de inmediato lo despidió. No quería nada hasta que ella llegara. Estaba en la misma mesa de la tarde anterior, junto a la ventana. Su vista se posó en el par de frondosos árboles que estaban casi enfrente de él, se notaban extraños, como una minúscula mancha verde en medio de la ciudad llena de edificios que simulaban enormes cajas de cristal.

–Dos y veinticinco –murmuró desilusionado.

Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando la puerta automática se abrió y Milk entró. Lo buscaba con la mirada y él, al verla, se levantó de su silla como impulsado por un resorte. Ella se acercó hasta la mesa y Tamy, como la tarde anterior, le ofreció la silla.

–Lamento mucho llegar tarde, pero tuve un contratiempo –dijo Milk, apenada por su impuntualidad.

–No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí –dijo él, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Tamy pensaba si debía darle las flores en ese momento o durante el postre. Un mesero se acercó y después de deliberar un poco sobre lo que iban a ordenar, se alejó, dejándolos solos.

–Gracias por venir, Milk.

–No, gracias a ti por invitarme.

–Milk, sabes... hacía mucho tiempo que no comía en compañía tan agradable –comentó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Milk se ruborizo un poco, ¿por qué decía eso? Estaba esperanzada en que él no estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, porque aquella comida sólo era en plan de buenos amigos y nada más. Él, al verla apenada, imaginó que era el mejor momento de entregarle el bello ramo de hermosas rosas que había comprado para ella, pero dudaba. Al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado, porque en ese preciso instante una anciana se acercó a su mesa y los abordó directamente.

–Señor, ¿desea comprarle este ramo de flores a su linda esposa? –preguntó mostrando un pequeño ramo de variadas flores naturales y mirándolos con insistencia.

Milk se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, el color de sus mejillas subió aún más y trató de reaccionar rápido:

–Él no es mi es...

–Claro que sí, señora. Esto es para usted –la interrumpió él mientras tomaba el ramo de flores y le entregaba un billete de alta denominación a la vendedora.

–¡Gracias! –exclamó la anciana mientras extendía el billete frente a sus ojos y se alejaba rápidamente.

–Son para ti, Milk... Con mucho cariño.

Milk iba a reclamarle por no haber sacado de su error a la mujer, pero la llegada del mesero con su comida la hizo desistir. Quizás no debía darle mucha importancia al incidente, además tenía hambre y no quería parecer impertinente. La comida transcurrió de forma normal, charlaron sobre cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, pero cuando comenzaban con el postre, Tamy adoptó una actitud más seria.

–Milk, ¿recuerdas la tarde anterior al torneo en el que participaste? –preguntó Tamy, como tratando de tener algo de base para comenzar a hablar sobre aquellos sentimientos escondidos durante tantos años.

Milk se extrañó de aquella pregunta; lo cierto es que a estas alturas no tenía muy clara aquella tarde. Parecería tonto, pero con tantas cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos años, le era difícil recordar ese momento en particular.

–Yo, no lo recuerdo bien –contestó ella, dejando la cucharilla del postre sobre el mantel.

–Llevabas un hermoso vestido rojo –comenzó él–, tu cabello estaba peinado tal y como ahora, y entrenabas junto al río.

Ella arqueó las cejas. ¿Cómo es que él sí recordaba con tantos detalles?

–Milk... –Se detuvo y respiró fuertemente–. Yo te mentí ayer. Jamás me he casado...

–Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó ella extrañada.

–Oh, Milk, tengo que decirte que yo siempre te he...

Al mismo tiempo, dos pares de ojos no perdían detalle de todo lo que ocurría en esa mesa dentro del café. Eran dos tipos que permanecían escondidos atrás de los árboles cerca del restaurante.

–¿Es el tipo elegante? –preguntó uno de ellos en voz baja.

–Sí, el que esta con la muñeca de cabello negro –contestó, en tanto con unos pequeños binoculares observaba con malicia el suave perfil de Milk.

–¿Ya es hora? –preguntó su compañero un tanto nervioso, al mismo tiempo que expandía una cápsula de la cual se materializaron un par de armas de largo alcance.

–Sí –contestó después de consultar su reloj–. El momento ha llegado. Ah, y recuerda que el jefe dijo que acabáramos también con sus acompañantes. Lo siento por la palomita –dijo en tono irónico.

Su compañero le devolvió una sonrisa por demás malévola y, tomando sus armas, al mismo tiempo apuntaron a las dos figuras tras el delgado cristal de la ventana.

Ella lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos; su mente aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿La amaba? ¿La había amado durante tanto tiempo? Cuando eran adolescentes y la halagaba, de alguna manera pensaba que sólo era un juego por parte de él, pero todo era verdad. Algo dentro de ella se había agitado de pronto al escuchar aquella confesión, algo que la alteraba.

Tamy la miraba con actitud expectante. Esperaba adivinar en su rostro la reacción de sus palabras, predecir lo que le contestaría. Temblaba por dentro; por fin se había atrevido a sacar aquello oculto por tanto tiempo. Temía la respuesta tanto como la deseaba, ya que con sólo una podría acariciar el cielo, pero aquel repentino silencio, aquella mirada llena de sorpresa, no le decían nada bueno. Quería poder descifrar lo que dirían aquellos labios, tan deseados, que de pronto temblaban ligeramente.

Los segundos se hacían eternos y ella no contestaba, ¿por qué?. Miró hacia afuera, donde aquella luz bañaba el rostro de Milk. Ella trató de buscar la mirada de Tamy y decirle que no era posible... pero de pronto escuchó el grito descompuesto de él "¡CUIDADO!", y luego sintió sus manos cuando la jalaron hacia abajo en forma desesperada. Todo pasaba tan rápido a su alrededor, todo se convirtió en una vorágine de gritos llenos de pánico, lluvia de cristales y balas que silbaban muy cerca de ella y luego sintió un dolor agudo y después algo cálido que manchó de rojo su hermoso suéter de perfecta blancura...

 **Nota: 08/nov/2016**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Giu Giu Salamander, mons y Sarens. Gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar su opinión eso alienta mucho!

Hasta la próxima! Besos y abrazos digitales!

 **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


	4. La despedida

Jamás

Por: NaryMont

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los tomé prestado un momentito para hacer este fic.

Capítulo 4: "La Despedida..."

Paredes blancas y frías; sonidos lejanos, movimiento constante y aquel aroma peculiar no podían ser otra cosa que un hospital. Aquel lugar en el cual suelen darse buenas y malas noticias, pero que siempre es sinónimo de preocupación.

Un leve quejido escapó de los labios de Milk.

–Lo siento, pero ya casi termino –le informó la joven enfermera, sin levantar la vista de su labor.

Milk vio a la chica colocar el vendaje con gran maestría, miraba cómo la tela blanca se enredaba en su brazo y sin querer ciertas imágenes volvían una y otra vez a su mente. Él cayendo sobre ella para protegerla de las balas, aquel trozo de cristal encajándose en su brazo, la cara de Tamy descompuesta por el dolor, pero su mirada tranquila por verla a salvo, y su sangre... aquella sangre tibia empapando su suéter lentamente. Agitó la cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos.

¿Pero qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué aquel ataque?, no había sido un robo. Aún sentía cómo temblaba por dentro, su corazón aún no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente. ¿Cómo estaría él? Calculaba que había pasado más o menos una hora y aún no le decían nada de la suerte de su amigo; él había arriesgado su vida por ella. Miró a la enfermera asegurar el vendaje y dirigirse hacia una vitrina de la cual sacó un pequeño frasco y luego, acercándole un vaso con agua, le ordenó que tomara una pastilla pequeña de color blanco.

–Eso le calmará el dolor, la herida está algo profunda, y debe cuidarse –le dijo la enfermera y luego se dirigió a la salida–. Ah, y le conseguiré algo para que cambie esa ropa.

Milk asintió lentamente. La chica se perdió tras la puerta y la dejó sola en aquella habitación que no era otra cosa que una de las salas de curación de aquel lujoso hospital. Mil sensaciones la recorrían, podía haber muerto en aquel ataque sin volver a ver jamás a sus hijos y a Goku. Una terrible ansiedad inundaba su pecho, quería estar en casa, pero también saber de Tamy, después de todo, era su amigo, y jamás lo abandonaría en aquel estado, mucho menos ahora que le había salvado la vida.

La enfermera entró un rato después sacándola de sus pensamientos, y dejó una blusa doblada sobre la camilla junto a Milk. Ella le iba a preguntar sobre Tamy, pero la muchacha salió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nada.

Después de cambiarse salió cautelosamente, el pasillo lucía desierto y silencioso, caminó tratando de encontrar un módulo donde pudieran darle algún informe y al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas se encontró con un gran número de personas, llevaban cámaras de televisión, micrófonos y lucían muy ansiosos. Hablaban todos al mismo tiempo y se escuchaba un solo murmullo, pero logró entender que esperaban noticias de Tamy. No sabía por qué, pero luego recordó que él era una persona importante en el mundo de los negocios, como podría serlo Bulma con su gran corporación.

–Tardan demasiado –dijo una reportera de una gran melena rubia.

–Ya van dos ocasiones que lo intentan asesinar, ¿verdad? –le preguntó el chico que portaba la cámara.

–Sí, pero la vez pasada fue en su automóvil y ahora en un pequeño café. Iba con una mujer, parece que era su novia o su... amante, ¡eso es! Quizás el marido lo imaginaba y se trate de algo pasional y no de un atentado por cuestiones de negocios. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla, aquí mismo está, ella nos puede decir algo, así tendremos la mejor noticia –exclamó la reportera, que al parecer tenía una imaginación muy parecida a la de autores de fics, y alejándose del resto de sus compañeros, caminó a donde estaba Milk escuchando toda esa conversación tan absurda.

A Milk le dieron unas ganas tremendas de enfrentar a aquella tonta muchachita, hacerla tragar sus palabras, pero pensándolo bien, si lo hacía, los demás periodistas la verían y se iba a meter en un gran lío, y en el último momento logró ocultarse tras unas plantas de ornamento que estaban cerca del pasillo. Después de que aquella reportera pasó a su lado sin mirarla, salió de su escondite y regresó a la habitación donde le habían realizado la curación, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro tratando inútilmente de calmarse.

Se sentía atrapada y bastante preocupada por la situación de su amigo, su mente era un caos total, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto unos toquidos la hicieron voltear preocupada a la puerta. Enseguida entró un joven de traje gris, dio un respingo al imaginarse que quizás era un reportero, ya que no parecía doctor.

–No se preocupe, Milk –la calmó él–. Soy el asistente del señor Okasaki...

–¿Cómo se encuentra él? –preguntó Milk deseando saber algo; aquella situación le parecía tan extraña que hasta pensaba que le estaba ocurriendo a otra persona.

–Está fuera de peligro, se encuentra un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero se recuperará. Por suerte la bala sólo atravesó su brazo. Él quiere verla, señora... –dijo el muchacho, mirándola insistente.

Milk respiró aliviada, al menos estaba bien, aunque ahora vendría lo peor... tendría que hablar con él sobre aquella conversación tan delicada que habían mantenido durante la comida. Sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero entre más pronto, mejor.

Aquel joven la condujo hasta la habitación donde Tamy se recuperaba. Nunca se encontraron con aquel enjambre de reporteros, lo que tranquilizó mucho a Milk. Se introdujeron a una pequeña antesala y después el muchacho le indicó una puerta. Milk vaciló un poco y después entró con paso silencioso, se acercó hasta la cama donde él yacía, tenía los ojos cerrados y su brazo derecho descansaba a su costado, la venda estaba un poco manchada de sangre, al parecer aún no lograban contener la hemorragia por completo. Su dorso estaba desnudo y podían apreciarse pequeñas fisuras causadas por la lluvia de cristales en el restaurante. Al parecer estaba dormido, porque su respiración era acompasada y sus párpados no se movían. Milk no sabía qué hacer, cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrirlos y estar en su casa.

–Milk... –la llamó, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación–. Me alegro que te encuentres bien.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la triste mirada de él.

–¿C-cómo te sientes? –murmuró Milk.

–Estoy bien... físicamente –dijo él mientras una triste sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

Milk rehuyó su miraba... "Físicamente". Sabía qué quería decir él con eso, nunca le había gustado engañar a las personas y no comenzaría ahora, pero era muy difícil en ocasiones hablar con la verdad... ya que se puede hacer daño.

–Y-yo...te quiero decir que...

–No digas nada, Milk... ya lo sé... Entiendo que Jamás me vas a querer –murmuró él tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara–. Creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero me negaba a aceptarlo –dijo volteando hacia la ventana, donde el día comenzaba a agonizar, al igual que su alma.

–Oh, yo no sé qué decir, sólo que siempre serás mi mejor amigo –musitó Milk bajando la cabeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber qué más decir. Milk lo entendía perfectamente, entendía ese amor que él le había profesado sin mayores esperanzas durante tanto tiempo, ya que ella sentía uno igual de profundo por su esposo. Cuánto tiempo ella había esperado por Goku aun cuando él había muerto, pero aquella fuerza que sólo da el amor verdadero la habían hecho tener viva su esperanza de volver a verlo.

–Milk... quiero que tengas esto –dijo dándole una cápsula y un sobre cerrado que estaban encima del buró–. Siempre han sido tuyos, desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Tamy –dijo aceptando las cosas que le extendía–, no tiene que ser una despedida, podemos seguir siendo amigos, puedes encontrarme en...

Ella no terminó la frase ya que sintió la mano cálida de él sobre la suya. No la apretaba, era como un roce, como si acariciara algo que fuera a romperse, además sentía que la mano de él temblaba ligeramente como si acabase de hacer algo muy largamente añorado.

–No, no me lo digas, Milk. No soportaría saber dónde estás y no poder verte...

Tenía razón, era mejor para él que jamás volvieran a verse, él merecía que una persona libre le correspondiera todo el amor que él ofrecía.

–Sólo quiero pedirte un último favor, Milk –murmuró él, apartando su mano de la de ella.

–¿Cuál...? –preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Un beso tuyo... –dijo él en tono suplicante.

Milk involuntariamente dio un respingo ante tal petición. Se iba a negar, pero después de todo sólo era un... un beso. Después de dudar un poco, se acercó lentamente hasta Tamy y se inclinó con calma hasta su rostro. Él podía percibir la respiración cálida de ella, el aroma de su cabello y hasta creía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que se confundían con los propios, deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno, ya que sería la última vez que la viera, la primera y última que la iba a tener así. Sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca, tanto que sus alientos se confundían, y después...

 **Jamás, jamás he dejado de ser tuya**

 **lo digo con orgullo, tuya nada más**

 **Jamás, jamás mis manos han sentido**

 **más piel que tu piel**

 **porque hasta en sueños he sido fiel...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento soplaba suavemente sobre la ciudad, Milk se estremeció un poco, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, volteó hacia el hospital, donde ya las luces se habían encendido, miró una ventana en particular y sonrió, luego expandió una cápsula, subió a su pequeño auto y se enfiló hacia una montaña en el este... estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sonrisa aún estaba dibujada en el rostro de Tamy y sobre su mejilla aún sentía los suaves y tibios labios de Milk... Estaba seguro que aquél beso lo recordaría por siempre, después de todo, aquel día no había sido tan malo. Algo se había revuelto en su interior, algo que lo haría comenzar una nueva vida.

Milk llegó a su casa ya muy entrada la noche, había manejado con calma ya que el brazo herido le dolía bastante. Descendió del auto y entró a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, subió hasta su habitación se recostó y abrió aquel sobre. Aunque no lo quisiera, su naturaleza de mujer la traicionaba a la curiosidad, el sobre contenía sólo una hoja con un poema que decía así:

 _"Niña morena y ágil, el sol que hace las frutas,_

 _el que cuaja los trigos, el que tuerce las algas,_

 _hizo tu cuerpo alegre, tus luminosos ojos_

 _y tu boca que tiene la sonrisa del agua._

 _Un sol negro y ansioso se te arrolla en las hebras_

 _de la negra melena, cuando estiras los brazos._

 _Tú juegas con el sol como con un estero_

 _y él te deja en los ojos dos oscuros remansos._

 _Niña morena y ágil, nada hacia ti me acerca._

 _Todo de ti me aleja, como del mediodía._

 _Eres la delirante juventud de la abeja,_

 _la embriaguez de la ola, la fuerza de la espiga._

 _Mi corazón sombrío te busca, sin embargo,_

 _y amo tu cuerpo alegre, tu voz suelta y delgada._

 _Mariposa morena dulce y definitiva_

 _como el trigal y el sol, la amapola y el agua"_

Era un hermoso poema. Milk nunca imaginó que ella pudiera inspirar algo así. Con calma abrió su tocador y sacó su diario, dobló la hoja y la puso en el centro. Lo guardaría; después de todo, sólo era un... un poema.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar con un hombre alto, de cabello alborotado, de sonrisa ingenua y que aunque no le escribiera poemas ni le regalara flores, le había dado a dos hermosos hijos y su... AMOR.

 **Nota 10/nov/2016** : Mi agradecimiento profundo por comentar a: Son-AbyGC, Giu Giu Salamander, mons y Guest, gracias por su tiempo al dar su opinión y aliento, como les dije el presente fic tiene una antigüedad de más de 10 años, pero igual lo desempolvé con mucho cariño para ustedes. Sólo le queda un capítulo más!

Hasta la próxima! Besos y abrazos digitales!

 **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**

.


	5. En la montaña Paoz

Jamás

Por: NaryMont

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los tomé prestado un momentito para hacer este fic.

Capítulo 5: "En la montaña Paoz..."

Los días pasan muy rápido, pensaba Milk al ver cómo el sol que lucía en todo su esplendor bañaba con sus rayos el valle. Goku y sus chicos no tardarían en llegar. Sonrió, lo más seguro es que llegarían medio muertos de hambre. Con algo de trabajo sacó el último pastel del horno, su brazo aún no estaba del todo restablecido, pero no dejaría de cocinar por tan poco. Como si hubiera adivinado, escuchó claramente cómo la puerta principal se abría. "Son ellos", se dijo limpiándose las manos y saliendo apresurada a recibirlos.

En efecto, Goku y Goten entraban a la casa. Como era de esperarse, estaban sucios de pies a cabeza y sus ropas lucían destrozadas, después de todo, habían sido varios días de estar entrenando con Picoro. Entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible; sabían que si Milk los miraba en aquel estado tan lamentable, estarían en graves aprietos.

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Milk se borró al instante de ver que sus dos saiyas desparramaban lodo y tierra por todas partes mientras que, como ladrones, trataban de escabullirse por las escaleras rumbo al baño.

–¿A dónde van ustedes dos? –preguntó Milk en un tono no muy agradable a los oídos de Goku y Goten. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y voltearon a verse con miradas de angustia.

–Papá, te dije que nos bañáramos antes de llegar –murmuró Goten a su padre.

–Sí, pero ya moría de hambre, quería llegar lo antes posible –dijo Goku en el mismo tono que su hijo.

–¿Qué tanto murmuran? –preguntó Milk en tanto fruncía el ceño, al parecer bastante molesta.

–¡Nada! –exclamaron los dos al unísono y con el mismo acto reflejo llevaron una mano tras su cabeza mientras reían nerviosamente.

De inmediato el gesto de enfado desapareció de la cara de Milk y otro lleno de ternura lo sustituyó. "Los dos se parecen tanto", pensó mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza; su pequeño Goten era la copia perfecta de Goku. Sonrió. Podían ser los más poderosos del universo, pero siempre se rendían ante ella, de nada valían sus entrenamientos y poderes ante cualquier grito u orden que saliera de sus labios.

Goku y Goten comenzaron a sudar cuando Milk se acercó "amenazadoramente" hacia ellos.

–Milk... Yo... este... –tartamudeó Goku al verla tan cerca.

–¡Me alegro que ya estén de vuelta! –dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Goku y la otra sobre la cabeza de su hijo, revolviéndole ligeramente sus mechones rebeldes.

Los dos saiyas se miraron con el desconcierto dibujado en la cara. Sí, esto por lo menos merecía un regaño o un grito de desaprobación.

–Vamos, apresúrense a bañarse, que la comida está lista –dijo ella alegremente encaminándose rumbo a la cocina.

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, aliviados de no haber recibido un regaño, y ya iban a la mitad cuando la voz de Milk los hizo detenerse en seco.

–¿No saben si Gohan llegará pronto? –los interrogó.

–Este... –Goku se concentró y pudo sentir el Ki de Gohan que se encontraba ya muy cerca de la casa–. No tardará en llegar, Milk.

–Bien, así comeremos todos juntos –dijo y entró a la cocina. Goku se dirigió al baño mientras se decía que jamás entendería a las mujeres, aunque pasara un millón de años.

Un momento después, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse se dejó escuchar de nuevo en la casa. Gohan entró y saludó alegremente a su madre, que ya terminaba de acomodar los platos sobre la mesa. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, pero que nunca podía ser comparada con la que mostraba el muchacho. Al parecer su alegría era el resultado de aquel viaje escolar. Lo miró encaminarse a su habitación, estaba segura que pronto le contaría algo importante de él y esa jovencita llamada Videl.

En la mesa de los Son desfilaban una cantidad enorme de platillos, cubiertos, postres y se dejaban escuchar sólo frases de aceptación por parte de los comensales.

–¡Está delicioso, mamá! –dijo Goten con la boca llena de arroz y sólo parando para eso. Siguió atacando el plato rebosante de comida que tenía enfrente.

–Mi pobre niño, de seguro que ni comías bien por estar entrenando con Picoro y tu padre, ¿verdad?

–Sí comía... pero mi papá no cocina tan bien como tú –aseguró el niño entre bocado y bocado.

–Pero bien que te comías todo... –dijo Goku tratando de defenderse de su retoño.

–Sí, pero porque no había otra cosa, no por el sabor –aseguró Goten con tal seriedad que Milk y Gohan no pudieron evitar reír ante tal comentario.

–¿Y qué tal el viaje? –preguntó Goku a su primogénito, tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Estuvo bien, papá –dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco al recordar que por fin se había atrevido a pedirle a Videl que fuera su novia.

Tan entretenidos estaban comentando sobre los pormenores del viaje y la nueva técnica, que no se dieron cuenta que Goten se había dormido sobre la mesa. Con dos maestros tan estrictos no era para menos, estaba rendido.

Goku lo llevó hasta su cama para que descansara mejor, al parecer Gohan también estaba cansado porque decidió hacerle compañía a su pequeño hermano y en un momento ya estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

En la planta baja sólo quedaron ellos dos. Milk vio a Goku y éste bostezó un poco, al parecer el siguiente en dormir esa siesta vespertina era él, pero unas palabras de Milk lo hicieron desistir...

–Goku, quiero pedirte algo... –dijo en ese todo suave y melodioso que siempre lo convencía de todo y que por supuesto nada tenía que ver con los gritos que hacían estremecer la casa.

–¿Eh?

–¿Podrías llevarme a la cima de la montaña?

Goku arqueó las cejas ante tal petición, ¿para qué quería Milk ir a la cima de la montaña? Observó la punta, que lucía totalmente nevada, seguro que estaba haciendo demasiado frío allá arriba; luego la miró a ella por un instante, al parecer se traía algo entre manos.

–Sí. ¿Ahora?

Milk movió la cabeza afirmativamente, él la miró tratando de adivinar "eso" que la hacía comportarse de manera tan extraña. La tomó de un brazo para acercarla y poder rodear su cintura para comenzar el vuelo, cuando la sintió estremecerse y emitir un pequeño quejido. No era posible que le hubiera hecho daño con tan sólo tocarla, era cierto que en ocasiones no medía su fuerza, y hasta había llegado a lastimarla sin querer, pero no era el caso ahora.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó y, uniendo las palabras a los hechos, levantó la manga larga del vestido de Milk. Con extrañeza miró la venda que le cubría casi todo el brazo. Sus ojos interrogantes buscaron los ojos negros de su mujer.

–Te contaré todo cuando estemos allá arriba –dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla y un momento después descendían en la parte más alta de la montaña Paoz. Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar un enorme tronco caído que sobresalía de la nieve. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos se sentaron y Milk observó el valle que se extendía a sus pies, era hermoso de verdad, pero lo era más aún porque estaba con él. Apartó por un momento su vista del paisaje para mirarlo, había sido atrapado por la perfecta armonía de la naturaleza y también contemplaba el lugar.

Hacía frío, un aire helado soplaba anunciando que pronto llegaría el invierno. Milk se estremeció un poco y se acercó hasta recargarse en el hombro de su esposo; él la rodeó en un abrazo.

–¿Y bien...? –preguntó tratando que ella comenzara a explicarle el porqué de aquel paseo tan extraño y el porqué de la venda en su brazo.

–Quería decirte algo que pasó en estos días que tú y los chicos estuvieron fuera... Además quería estar aquí unos momentos... Por una parte es mejor que ellos estén en la casa, así podré platicarte mejor todo... –Goku sólo guardó silencio.

Milk comenzó a platicarle sobre su paseo a la capital, el encuentro inesperado con su amigo Tamy, la invitación a comer. Cuando le explicó sobre el atentado y su herida en el brazo sintió cómo Goku la acercaba más hacia él. Le comentó del hospital, de las rosas, de la despedida; en el fondo agradeció que Goku no la hubiese interrumpido, pero cuando le iba a decir del último favor que su amigo le había pedido, hizo una pequeña pausa, quizás era mejor omitir ese detalle, pero en el último momento decidió decirlo también.

–¡¿Un beso tuyo?! –exclamó el saiya sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado y que no sabía cómo calificar.

–Sí, un beso –afirmó Milk mirándolo un tanto divertida por el extraño gesto que estaba en su cara.

–¡¿Y se lo diste?! –preguntó Goku. Aún recordaba cuando él no sabía lo que era un beso y los confundía con algún tipo de alimento, pero ahora lo sabía y también sabía que un beso entre un hombre y una mujer era mucho más que el que se dan entre hermanos o amigos. Y la verdad ese Tamy no parecía ser un simple amigo, ya que él mismo y Bulma habían sido amigos desde que recordaba y nunca le había regalado rosas.

–Sí, se lo di... –hizo una pequeña pausa, y miró la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro del saiya–. Aquí... –dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en la mejilla de Goku y al tomarlo por sorpresa cayó hacia atrás, jalándola en su caída. Milk comenzó a reír al ver el cabello de él cubierto de nieve.

Goku la miró desconcertado y después la imitó en su carcajada. Estaban ahí, tirados sobre la nieve, riendo como dos chiquillos traviesos. Si cualquiera los hubiera visto, diría que eran un par de locos listos para el manicomio. Milk rodó hasta quedar al costado de él y su cabello se soltó, cubriendo su cara, aquello la hizo reír aún más al imaginarse lo graciosa que se veía con su inesperado "look". Un rato después, cuando las risas se habían calmado...

–Goku... No estás enojado, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sin apartar la vista del cielo, que comenzaba a nublarse.

–Creo que no... me alegro que me lo hayas contado –dijo mirándola de reojo.

–Goku, ¿qué estábamos haciendo hace 20 años? –preguntó tomando una actitud seria mientras cerraba los ojos, como tratando de recordar tiempos pasados.

–No sé, pero me gusta lo que estoy haciendo ahora –dijo mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello de su cara y se acercaba para besarla.

Milk abrió los ojos, dedicándole la mejor de sus miradas, y levantando su brazo herido, trató de sacudir la nieve del cabello de él, pero un ligero dolor le hizo recordar que aún no estaba del todo bien. Goku se dio cuenta de eso, tomó su mano y la atrapó en la suya mientras terminaba lo que se había interrumpido.

Sus labios eran tan tibios... Después de todo, Goku no besaba nada mal; al parecer, al igual que su fuerza y técnicas, mejoraba con el tiempo, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Milk mientras disfrutaba la caricia.

–Debemos irnos ya, podrías pescar un resfriado –dijo Milk al recordar que a Goku los climas fríos no le gustaban del todo. Él asintió y abrazándola comenzó a volar rumbo a la pequeña casa.

Esa noche, después de la cena...

–¡Achuu!

–Salud... Milk –dijo Goku colocando una taza de té caliente sobre la mesita de noche de su habitación.

–Vaya y yo que creía... ¡Achuu!... que el que pescaría el resfriado serías tú.

–Bueno, ahora tómate el té que preparé, espero que haya quedado mejor que la cena, aunque los chicos no dijeron nada, pero es raro que les diera sueño a mitad de la cena si durmieron toda la tarde –dijo algo pensativo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama–. Tuve que acabar con el pescado asado yo solo.

Milk sonrió un poco ante tal comentario, en ocasiones Goku era tan ingenuo. Sorbió un poco del té que le llevara y entendió por qué los chicos no habían querido cenar.

–¿Está bien el té?

–Este... s-sí, gracias, Goku –dijo en tanto lo abrazaba para agradecerle el que la cuidara.

Él se inclinó un poco y buscó sus labios, pero Milk lo detuvo con suavidad.

–Recuerda que tengo gripe, puedo contagiarte –le advirtió.

Pero al saiya pareció no importarle demasiado, porque apartó la mano de ella y la besó de todas formas.

–Goku... mi Goku, jamás dejaré de quererte... –musitó ella mientras afuera la noche avanzaba y unos pequeñísimos copos de nieve caían lentamente...

 **No dejaré de quererte jamás... Jamás**

 **no dejarás de quererme jamás... Jamás**

 **un amor sin cadenas ni edad**

 **que no me falte jamás... Jamás.**

F I N

Nota: Un fic viejito, pero que en lo particular fue de los primeros de más de un capítulo que hice, esa pareja me gusta mucho, sobre todo admiro la paciencia de Milk para con sus saiyas.

Nota 2: La canción que usé en el fic la escuché en la voz de Camilo Sesto, no sé el nombre del autor y le cambié algunas palabras para que le quedara al fic. El poema es del gran poeta Pablo Neruda, ahora sí que ^Jamás^ haría algo tan bonito.

Hasta la próxima, espero que les gustará, desempolvado, pero al parecer no estuvo tan mal, ojalá me dejen sus comentarios.

Besos y abrazos digitales!

 **Nary^^ : "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


End file.
